


[Comics] Happy Birthday Steve, 2012

by potofsoup



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potofsoup/pseuds/potofsoup
Summary: For Maia_Saura and Marvel Trumps Hate:2 weeks after Steve thawed in the new world, aliens attacked New York.  And now it is 2 months later, and the first birthday he's spending alone in the new century.





	[Comics] Happy Birthday Steve, 2012

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maia_saura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maia_saura/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[Comics] Happy Birthday, Steve Rogers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968099) by [potofsoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potofsoup/pseuds/potofsoup). 



**Author's Note:**

> Maia prompted "I would love to see your take on the flag panel speech!" and attached the below image:  
> 
> 
> And I was like "... but how????"
> 
> Thanks so much for making me think about America, Maia! <3 <3 <3
> 
> Also found on dreamwidth here: <https://potofsoup.dreamwidth.org/22826.html> and on tumblr [here](https://potofsoup2.tumblr.com/post/181971487533/for-maiasaura-who-bid-on-me-for)


End file.
